


Love Me Like You Do

by Miss_Romance_Lover



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Romance_Lover/pseuds/Miss_Romance_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an emotional goodbye with Andy, Robert returns home to Aaron. His brother had told him to look after his boyfriend, but today it's Aaron that looks after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like You Do

Robert drove back to the village in a bit of a daze. It took him a few minutes upon parking to get out of the car; he was so wrapped up in his thoughts. He sent a quick text to Aaron, asking him to meet him outside the back door.

His boyfriend was there waiting for him. “Robert?” he questioned, concern written all over his face.

Robert wiped at his eyes, which were suddenly wet all over again. That was all it took for Aaron to push himself forward and wrap his arms around him. He relaxed against him, letting out a deep breath and feeling as though years of family tension was released with it. Andy was gone, but at least they had found some peace with each other before he left.

He pulled back and managed a smile at the thought of it.

“You okay?” Aaron asked, still holding onto Robert’s jacket.

“Yeah. Yeah, I just can’t face Vic and Diane yet. They still here?”

“Diane went home about half an hour ago, but Vic’s still working. He got away alright, then? I was expecting you to be longer.”

He shrugged. “I didn’t take him to the airport. Bernice followed me, and she and Andy suddenly decided they were madly in love. She’s gone with him.”

Aaron’s jaw dropped. “Are you serious? That’s crazy!”

“Yeah, you’re telling me.”

They lapsed back into silence, and Robert moved to lean against the wall. He still wasn’t quite ready to see his sister.

Aaron broke into his thoughts again. “Something happened with you and Andy, didn’t it? You seem different.”

He nodded. “I think we…we actually sorted things out. Never thought I’d be saying that. He asked me to look after Diane and Vic. And you.”

“Me?”

“Said you make me a better person.”

“I always knew he was smarter than he looked,” Aaron grinned, and they both laughed. “It’s weird though, someone describing me as a good influence.”

Robert leaned in and kissed him briefly. “He’s right, Aaron. Because of you I actually think things through these days. Maybe it’s because I’ve got so much more to lose now.”

The younger man smiled at that. “Right, come on you, Mum cooked and she’s saved you some food.”

“Chas did? Wow, what did I do to deserve that?” he asked in disbelief.

“Probably something terrible, judging by her cooking,” Aaron joked. “Anyway, you need to eat.” He didn’t wait for an answer, just took Robert’s hand and pulled him inside.

“I haven’t worked out what I’m going to say to Vic yet,” he hissed as they got to the living room, closing the door behind them.

“She’s worried sick, so surely you can tell her the truth?”

Robert sighed heavily as he sat down, while Aaron headed into the kitchen. “I don’t know if she could handle it.”

“You think she’s handling it well not knowing? At least if you tell her she can stop worrying.”

“What about all that stuff you said earlier about what it’s like being on the run? What if you’re right and it’s a mistake, and it just upsets Vic even more?”

Aaron had turned on the oven and put his boyfriend’s dinner inside it, and now he left it to return to Robert’s side. “Rob, I was thinking more about how lonely it is, being away from everything you know. If you look at it another way, I managed alright in France for more than two years and I came back in one piece. If we can prove Andy’s innocence, then he’ll be back one day too.”

Robert turned to look at him. “You’ll help me?”

“’Course I will. Chrissie can’t get away with this.”

“I don’t deserve you.”

“Careful, you’re in danger of getting soppy.” Aaron raised an eyebrow, but all the same he impulsively took the man’s hand and squeezed it in appreciation. “Stay there and I’ll get your dinner.”

“Aaron?” Robert replied as the younger man stood up. He looked back at him questioningly. “Thank you.”

“I doubt you’ll be saying that when you’ve tasted it.”

“I wasn’t on about the food,” he told him.

Aaron held his gaze for a few moments longer. “I know,” he said simply.


End file.
